Aftermath
by Cat face
Summary: Two years after the game. I based this story on one of the games i played with Claude, i made it so i could have all the character with a reasonable explination. Well read it and review, i'll write more if you do ^_^
1. Prologue, Angels & Ch1, Nothing Much

Aftermath

Prologue: Angels

The holy nest of angels was quiet as Gabrie opened her eyes. How long? How long had she been here? Before this planet existed she had been here, watching, waiting. She was no more nor less alive and mortal as these people were, only she knew why she was here. Sentenced live in solitude for the rest of her being until _they destroyed her. She knew they would come soon; Indalecio had fallen so it would be her turn soon. One could not survive without the other._

She had watched them, each one of them as they lived their lives, destined to destroy her, destined for much more than they expected. Twelve warriors and the child of light, they would save or damn the universe. She was here to stop them, to carry out Indalecios' plan if he failed. But she knew it was useless, to destroy the child of light would be like destroying the hope in people's hearts, killing a mortal soul with a blade. It was impossible, but still she must try. 

She owed it to him. Though she refused to admit it, she owed Indalecio more than her life. If it were not for him, she would have withered and died like any other mortal. Though she considered herself mortal, she was more. Her wish had been to be immortal, to be nothing more than forever. And he had done that, he had granted her that wish, but she realised now being an angel was nothing like she expected. She had journeyed across many a light-years to find him. The legendary Indalecio the undefeated, the immortal mortal. He was an angel a celestial being destined for more than what this cave could give him. And she had defeated him, the beautiful silver haired man had laid down his sword at her feet and admitted defeat. He had asked her to ask him a question or an otherwise impossible feat that she had wanted accomplished. And she had foolishly asked for immortality. 

Now here she sat nothing more than a fireside legend. Destined for destruction as was the one before her and the one before him. 'The guardian of the universe' that was Indalecio had called her. Though she guarded nothing but a trumpet and an old cave. She hadn't seen another human since—well she hadn't seen one since she had come here. And that was a time when this planet didn't sport any intelligence inhabitants. Indalecio had been the last person she had seen and he was gone now. Such a pity such beauty should go to waste as he did. He was great, a sorcerer unlike none she had ever faced. She wasn't sure she had loved anyone in her life before but Indalecio was an exception. 

Maybe one day, when the 'Child of Light' released her she could be with him. And they could dance together as they had done so many a millennium ago.

Chapter 1: Nothing Much

NB: Some spoilers

It had been almost two years since their Valiant defeat of the 'Sorcery Globe.' Many of them had found themselves something. Bowman had returned to Linga and Nineh, and now teaches at the university. Rena and Claude had found each other; anyone could have seen that. Noel had gone on an adventure, seeking animals of all kinds to document them or something like that, in any case he had disappeared trying to find animals. Chisato worked for the new Lacour Times, the very first reporter woman. He still remembered her first article, _'Seven Warriors Defeat Sorcery Globe and Save Expel.' Of course only half of what she had said what true but that was the whole point of news papers right? Opera still hadn't managed to find a way off Expel, though some would say she didn't really want to leave. She was convinced her boyfriend or who ever she was looking for was on Expel, and she couldn't get her ship fixed. And then there was Celine, she returned to Mars and found herself in an arranged married to someone. She had, of course, disappeared and none of the villagers had found her yet._

But Leon, he had found himself homeless, orphaned. There was nothing left for him now. When they had returned he remembered locking himself in the spare room at Renas' house and not coming out for nearly a whole month. Only to eat of course, though he barely did. Rena had tried to explain to him that there was still someting for him, that he was gifted and smart but none of that was consolation. What was his gift if he had no one to share it with? The only people he had loved had been taken so rudely from him.

He could've gone back to the castle, but there was nothing there for him, not anymore, only the lab and the useless lab workers. Rena and Claude had volunteered to take him in but what did that mean? They might as well have drawn names out of a hat their reluctance was so obvious. There was nothing for him, nothing but the Linga Academy for Gifted Children. The academy had been built not even a year after they had returned; it was part of the 'refurbishment' that had spread over the world. Trade was at an all time high and people were feeling generous. But it was all just a scam, gifted only really meant children with rich parents. Leon could've taught one of the classes by himself. But it was the only thing he had left, he couldn't stay with Rena and Claude he would only get in their way. This was his life, he had to accept it.

Leon walked slowly through the Academy campus his mind drifting off with the soft warm spring breeze. He watched the other students sitting and talking amongst themselves. Some watching as he, Rena and their 'tour guide' passed by. The perky young girl was talking so fast he could barely understand anything she said. She pointed up at the main building and started rattling on about it being designed by some famous architect.

"And this is the main building where most the classes are currently held," She said moving over to another larger building, "At the moment there are only three teaching blocks but with further funding we hope to extend our campus…"

Leon glanced about absently brushing a lock of his blue hair out of his face. A strange melodic chime came from the main building and most of the students started bustling about and moving obviously to their respective classes. Leon couldn't believe how many children occupied the school already. Most of them, he guessed, were children of rich traders from Herlie or Hilton, some even from the newly rebuilt Click. He was probably smarter than all of them put together.

"Well isn't there some sort of scholarship he could go for?" Leon perked his ears up suddenly becoming interested in Renas' conversation with the tour guide

"Well yes but you would still need to pay text book fees and buy a uniform, even a full scholarship doesn't cover those things." The tour guide explained leading them into the main building and up to the deans' office.

"So how much do you think the text books and uniform would cost?" Rena asked hesitantly, she obviously didn't want to have to pay for Leons' schooling considering he didn't really need it that much

"I'm not sure but with accommodation costs it could come to about…" The tour guide placed her finger over her lips and stared at the wall for a moment

"Wait," Leon interrupted her calculations, "If I get a perfect mark on the scholarship test would you be able to cut those prices in half or something?"

"Hmm I don't think so, though no ones ever got a perfect mark on the scholarship test, I suppose if you did we could do something about it, look I'm not really the person you should be talking to about this." She said stopping outside the deans' office.

She opened the door for them and waved her hand gesturing them to enter. They obliged walking into the large well-furnished office. Leon now knew where all the funding went, obviously not into teaching. The walls and floor were made of a dark rich wood, probably mahogany or some equally expensive timber. As was the desk and most the furniture. The chairs were padded and had leather lining and the ceiling supported a large intricate chandelier. The curtains were all closed and the light from the many candelabras situated around the room gave it an almost haunting atmosphere.

"How may I help you?" The dean asked leaning his elbows on the desk and cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Well, Leon wanted to sit the scholarship exam and the tour guide told us to talk to you about it" Rena said nervously

"Mmm hmm," The dean replied prodding Rena to continue

"You are who we're supposed to see right?" She asked hopefully cupping her hands in front of her.

"Yes but there's a few things you must do first." The Dean replied sitting back in his chair and glancing at Leon.

Leon shot him a dirty glare and turned his back to him. This guy was obviously another money-grubbing pig, just by looking at him Leon could tell. He sat back in his expensive leather chair, his half bald head resting comfortably in the rest. His fat stomach threatening to spill over the edges of his expensive polished desk and the smoke from the cigar that hung out of the corner was enough to make Leon violently ill.

"Like what?" Rena asked

"Well there is a set date for the scholarship exam, and we will need you to fill out some forms, you are his legal guardian aren't you?" He replied never taking his eyes off Leon.

"Well yes… in a way…" Rena replied nervously,

"And there is also the question of money." He said looking Rena up and down in a disgusted fashion

"Yes the thing about that is…" Rena trailed off nervously tapping her fingers together

"Is it possible," Leon spoke up glancing over to Rena, "If say for example I got perfect marks on the scholarship exam I could get the text book fees and accommodation for half price?"

A smile pulled at the corners of the Deans mouth and he let out a slight chuckle.

"No I'm sorry the scholarship only covers the school levee. If you were to get perfect marks, which would be impossible for any child your age, then maybe we could consider it." He replied chuckling to himself for a moment.

"So when is the scholarship exam?" Rena asked cutting of the deans' laugh

"We will contact you two weeks before the exam, you will receive details on it, where and when it will be sat and so forth." He replied waving his hand lazily about

"Oh okay thank you for your time, we can show ourselves out." Rena said inching over to the door

"Hmm." The Dean replied instantly losing interest in the pair.

Leon scowled once again at the dean before following Rena out the doors.

"I can't believe that guy, what a cheapskate." Leon growled stomping his foot on the ground

"Leon," Rena scolded lightly smacking his shoulder, "There's no need to be saying that, he said it is possible if you got full marks on the exam."

"Well no need to worry big sister Rena, you know I'll get full marks." Leon said folding his arms across his chest as they started walking away from the Deans office

"Mmm hmm." Rena agreed nonchalantly, leading Leon out of the academy building into the streets of Linga.

"What don't you think I can do it big sister Rena?" Leon pouted stopping where he was and turning his back to Rena

"No Leon it's just that…" Rena said turning to face the Academy once again, "oh nothing."

Leon blinked a few times turning around to meet Renas eyes. She was right, he shouldn't make her and Claude pay for his schooling, it wasn't fair on them. But what else was he supposed to do? Could he possibly ask the king of Lacour for funding? No he wouldn't do that, now his parents were dead the king didn't give two damns about Leon. 

"I'm sorry big sister Rena, you shouldn't feel obliged to pay for my schooling, I don't even really need it, I just didn't want to get in the way of you and Claude. I could find another way you know…" Leon said leading Rena towards Bowmans house.

"No Leon, we have plenty of money from our journey and not all of it is ours, a good portion of it is yours I mean you did help us right?" Rena said patting Leon on the head, "I was just thinking about how you would be there Leon, do you think you can cope by yourself?" 

"Of course I can big sister Rena, I'm old enough now" Leon replied proudly placing his hands firmly on his hips and closing his eyes.

"Hey watch it." Someone yelled from in front of Leon. 

He snapped his eyes open just in time to see the ground rush up to his face. He threw his arms out in front of him hoping to cushion his fall. He fell with a thud to the dirt packed road, his arms crushing painfully under his body weight. He groaned and rolled into his back rubbing each arm and shaking his head slightly, trying to relieve the pain there. Once the shock had subsided he sat up glancing menacingly around at whoever had tripped him. He turned around to face forward and was met with two large emerald green eyes right in his face

"Are you okay?" A loud high-pitched voice asked nearly deafening him

Leon backed away from the speaker and scrambled to his feet, dusting his clothes off. He glared menacingly at the young orange haired girl the stood in front of him jumping energetically from one foot to the other.

"Sorry 'bout that bobot here can be a real pain sometimes." She apologised motioning to the small round hunk of metal that sat at her feet

Leon growled at her eyeing the bobot cautiously.

"That's okay." Rena said for him moving over to get a closer look at the bobot, "I remember this thing."

"Huh?" The girl grunted cocking her head to one side,

"Yeah when we came here the first time we saw it, and you were chasing it around." Rena replied kneeling down next to the bobot. 

"Hmm I don't remember that cause I'm always chasing bobot around." She half giggled twisting a lock of her hair around her pinkie finger

"Yeah Claude seemed really interested in it, what did he call it again… a macheen?"

"Huh? How did you know that?" The girl said picking the bobot up and holding it to her chest

"Claude knows lots of stuff like that," Rena replied proudly, "Maybe you should meet him?"

"Really? How does he know?" The girl replied eyeing Rena suspiciously

"He's from Earth." 

"Urth?" The girl said still eyeing Rena off, "Hmm, well, okay my names Precis. F. Newman, and this is bobot." She said offering Rena her hand

"And I'm Rena Kenni, pleased to meet you." Rena replied shaking Precis' hand 

"And you are?" She asked Leon offering him her had.

Leon snorted in reply and turned his back to her. He wasn't going to shake the hand of someone who tried to make a fool out of him. She didn't deserve to even know his name.

"Leon." Rena scolded him, "Don't be rude." 

Leon spun around to look Rena in the eyes. Didn't she understand? This Precis girl had made a fool out of him.

"But big sister Rena." Leon pleaded shooting a glare at Precis.

"No butts Leon, what did I tell you about manners?" Rena said in a motherly fashion waving her finger in front of his face.

Leon growled again but reluctantly shook Precis' waiting hand. He couldn't believe he was taking orders from Rena, if he were back in the castle she'd be the one taking orders from him. But that life was long gone, he had to forget all of that, he was the one taking orders now. 

"So what brings you to Linga?" She asked Leon smiling politely

"None of your business." He snapped pulling his hand away from hers and wiping it on his oversized yellow shirt

"Leon." Rena warned but Leon just snorted and walked off, he'd had enough of this

"What's up his nose?" Precis asked poking her tongue out at Leons' back

"Nothing." Rena trailed off watching as Leon disappeared into Bowmans house, "He's just upset."

"Oh," Precis said tapping her fingers against bobot, 

"Yeah, well I better go check on him, I'll bring Claude here one day. I just know you two would get along very well." 

"Sounds cool!" Precis yelled throwing bobot into the air and catching it again

"I'll see you later." Rena said walking towards Bowmans house.

"Bye!" Precis replied running down the street and disappearing behind some houses.

Rena frowned as she walked into the house walking up to the guest room where she knew Leon would be. She knocked lightly on the door to check if he was in there

"Go away." His voice rang from inside the room, 

Rena entered anyway closing the door carefully behind her locking her eyes on Leon. She frowned again clenching her jaw tightly.

"Leon how many times do I have to tell you?" Rena said walking over to the bed he was sprawled on

"I know, I know, just because I'm smart doesn't mean I can be a smart arse." Leon replied sitting up on the bed

"I never said that." Rena replied

"You, Claude your both the same," He said with a smile 

"Well anyway that was very rude of you back there, I know it's hard for you, with your parents gone and everything but that is still no excuse for being rude."

Leon snorted. What would she know anyway? She's never lost everything before, never had nowhere to go. It was a damn good reason to be rude, especially to brats like that Precis girl. But maybe he was being a bit harsh, it wasn't Renas fault that girl was a ditz. 

"I'm sorry big sister Rena, but she tripped me first." Leon said trying to defend himself

Rena sighed and pat his arm lightly. As much as Leon wanted to go to the Linga Academy to get out of Renas' hair, he wanted to stay there in that small village. It was so comforting, even though the people there were so far behind the times he thought he would crack sometimes; being with Rena and Claude was almost like being back with his parents. 

"But still…" Rena said sighing again 

"I wanna go home." Leon said seeing how much Rena obviously missed Claude.

"Me too, we'll leave tomorrow morning, first thing." 

***

Ashton stared at his latest good luck charm watching the four-leaved clover as he spun it around in his fingers. He let it drop into the palm of his bare hand staring at it intently, trying to get as much luck out of it as he could. He heard a small squawk from behind him as a blue dragon head peered over his shoulder. He frowned at the four-leaved clover before wrapping his fingers around it and squashing it in his palm. Some good luck charm. He watched in contempt as the shards of the broken clover fell to the floor from the bed he lay on. No good luck charms worked for him, his luck just seemed to get worse and worse. Another low growl emitted from his back a red dragon head peered over his other shoulder at the bits of clover laying on the floor. 

Ashton sighed and rubbed his temples cursing all the gods he had ever heard of. Ever since he was a child bad luck had followed him around like a bad smell. Everywhere he went mirrors would break or black cats would follow. 'The thirteenth child' they had called him, no one wanted to be around him. That's how he managed to get into the situation he was in now. He sighed again shifted around on the uncomfortable lumpy hotel room bed. If it weren't for them people, he-- he would be normal. He couldn't believe it, he had been winning. For Trias' sake they could've at least been quiet while he won. But no, they distracted him and now this. 

Ashton glanced over his shoulder at the two dragons that stuck unceremoniously out of his back. The red one was asleep on his shoulder blades while the blue one pecked at the bedside table. They didn't even take responsibility, not even a word of pity. 'You were the one that lost focus' the leader had said. How he wished he could grab that little pretty boys face and smash it into a wall or something. He hadn't lost focus; they had distracted him. 

Ashton scalded himself once again, he knew it was useless whining about it; there was nothing anyone could do. He had gone to Mars but the elder declined him, said there was nothing in his library about exorcising demons. The thing that got to Ashton was the elder didn't even look, he just straight out told him, as if someone had come in only five minuets before and asked the same question, he didn't have it. That had been almost a year ago.

There was a possibility they could've got some new books but Ashton never bothered to look. The look that elder had given him gave him the impression that he did have something but didn't want him to know. A whole two years these dragons had been on his back, two long years of searching, praying, good luck charms but still nothing. They didn't even have names; it was just the blue one and the red one. He asked them if they had names but it had been so long since anyone had used them they had forgotten.

Ashton sighed once again, it seemed he'd been doing that a lot lately. He'd been doing it his whole life, but lately a lot. How was he supposed to live with two dragon heads sticking out of his back? He couldn't live a normal life, no one would want to hire a mercenary with dragons, he was bad luck before but no one knew that. He was going to go broke if he didn't do something.

The thought of starting a street act had crossed his mind. People would probably throw money at him, they already did. When the two dragons fought people would gather around and some would throw money. But that was just embarrassing; his parents didn't tattoo nearly his whole body with Magical heraldic patterns just so he could sit in the street while people threw money at him. 

Ashton absently traced the pattern on the back of his left hand. He didn't even need to look to know the pattern; he'd traced it so many times. He knew every inch of tattoo that covered his body. The small oval shaped tattoo on his forehead, the intricate pattern that ran down his left arm, and right leg. And the huge pattern covering nearly his whole back. That one, they said was for good luck. It was really working well, that was all Ashton could say about that one, it was really doing its job. 

Ashton picked up the empty bottle of Ishidaya tea that sat by the bed, a lot of good that had done, he couldn't even get drunk properly. He was in a bad way. He laid his head on his arms trying to fall asleep, but finding himself still cursing his bad luck. Why did Tria the almighty god of creation find it so fun to mock him? Some of the more religious people would say everything had a reason. Yes, he had tried to convince himself that everything, every bad little thing that had happened to him had a reason. But this was just going too far.

One of the dragons, the blue on, pecked him on the head, messing up his combed hair. It growled something that would be unintelligible to some, but Ashton could understand it perfectly.

"You know it's not exactly a walk in the park being with you either." It said laying its head down next to his, "We didn't really want to be stuck on your back"

"Then why did you possess me?" Ashton yelled back startling the dragon

"Hey you wanted this." It replied moving around to lie on his head

"Why?" Ashton asked shaking his head in complete confusion, "Why on Expel would I want a pair of dragon heads stuck on my back?"

"The last thing I remember is you saying you wanted to be as strong as a dragon, then vuala here we are stuck on the back of some wimpy little girl boy."

"What was that?" Ashton yelled grabbing the dragon around the neck and yanking it around to stare into its beady navy blue eyes

"Yeah that's right," It choked out its face turning a comical shade of purple, "Quit your complaining you wimp and get us off here."

Ashton growled and squeezed the dragons head tighter until he was sure it had learnt its lesson. He released it and it flopped over his head, hanging out in front of his face. He moved it carefully around and placed it on his back along with the other dragon. As much as they like to believe he wanted them on their, he still couldn't fathom why he would have wished for a pair of dragons hanging off his back. Probably another one of fates cruel games, he wished to be as strong as a dragon but instead he got dragons on his back.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" The blue dragon asked again, "I don't wanna be stuck with you forever."

"Shut up and let me think." Ashton scalded the dragon

He, it, had a point. But where on Expel was he supposed to find a way to exorcise these dragons? The only other place apart from Mars would be Eluria. He had seen books in his fathers study about demons, and exorcism. But the sorcery globe had destroyed it. Just his luck, literally. Unless-- the sorcery Globe had landed not far from his home village, not all of it had been destroyed and his fathers' study had been underground. There might be a slight possibility that some of the books could still be intact. Unless that elder from Mars village had gone and raided the study, which was a definite possibility considering he was going to find it.

"Now you're on the right track." The blue dragon said halting his concentration. 

"But how am I supposed to get to El? I don't have any money." Ashton replied sinking into his arms again 

"Now don't get too discouraged, who said you can't just hitch a free ride?" 

"But, what if, what will happen when I get caught?" 

"Hey stop being so pessimistic." The dragon scalded laying it head down besides Ashtons' again

"Its hard not to be when you've got luck like me and besides how am I supposed to blend in when I got two big ugly dragons sticking out of my back?" 

"Who you calling ugly?" It snapped back tilting its head to one side, "Anyway you just leave that to me." It smirked at him nodding slightly

Great, just peachy, it was probably going to dress him up as a hermit or something. Oh well, if it worked, which it probably wouldn't, he'd get a free ride to El. And if he was caught, his life couldn't get any worse anyway. He lay his head back down on his arms sighing one last time. His eyes slowly drooped down as his mind drifted off to sleep.

***

Chisato sat in the front row of the Lacour arena. She breathed deeply taking in every aspect of the tournament. Each year she was sent to interview the winner of the Lacour Tournament of Arms, and she loved it. Apart from the interview last years tournament was a blast, she never knew watching as people hacked into each other could be so much fun. The winner last year had been Mr Dias Flac, apparently he had won every year for about four years, but he wasn't all that. Every question she had asked him had been answered with a grunt or some smart comment about reporters. Not a very nice man at all. 

The crowd started to cheer as a loud voice started to introduce the next challengers. Chisato perked up instantly forgetting last years terrible interview. She grabbed the bag of nachos that sat on her lap, amongst other things and watched intently as the challenger strode out into the stadium.

"…Last years champion…" Chisato could barely make out the speakers voice over the crowds cheering, but she could never forget that man.

If he won this year Chisato could genuinely say, not to be blunt that she'd be very pissed off. Hopefully some other people had trained and gotten stronger than 'Sir Flac'. If Claude were in the tournament he'd kick Dais' butt no doubt. But unfortunately for Chisato he had put his sword away and committed his life to Rena. Maybe she should have just entered; though it was banned for women she'd wipe the floor with Dias' smug smile. 

"And the winner of round one is Dias Flac." The loud speaker boomed over the screams of admiring fans

Great, if he won every match like that she'd be in a lot of trouble. She grabbed her notebook off her lap careful not to spill the drink she nursed between her knees. Damn primitive Expel, didn't even have enough technology to put cup holders in the chairs. She jotted down some nots about the first round match. This wasn't fair, were there any fighters out there strong enough to beat that damn Dias?

"Chisato!" A voice yelled in Chisatos' ears startling her, making her spill her drink all over her new reporters out fit. 

Chisato spun around to meet the person who had ruined her new, very expensive outfit. She was met with three pleasantly humoured golden eyes. A smile crept up onto Chisatos' face as she realised who had spilt her drink.

"Opera?" She asked

Of course it was Opera, what other three eyed woman would wear a cocktail dress with a bomber jacket? She jumped out of her chair, momentarily forgetting about her notebook and nachos, and hugged Opera tightly. 

"My god Opera it's been so long." Chisato said pulling away from Opera  

"Yes it has." Opera replied over the crowds roaring cheers

"What have you been doing?" Chisato asked completely forgetting about the tournament

"Searching, you?" Opera yelled back shoving a man out of her way 

"Did you find your boyfriend?" Chisato yelled momentarily losing sight of Opera as a man fell in front of her

She felt her arm being grabbed tightly and her body being dragged very unceremoniously out of the crowd into the staircase that separated two parts of the grand stand. Opera let go of her arm and motioned for her to follow her as she walked past the grand stand and into the higher, less crowded part of the stadium.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you." She said once they had made their way out of the crowd.

"So did you find your boyfriend?" Chisato asked again 

"No, but I got some clues, I know he's on this planet somewhere." Opera said plunging her hand into her jacket pocket.

Opera fished around in her pocket for a moment longer before pulling her hand out, a small slip of plastic balanced between her middle and index fingers. She handed it proudly to Chisato, her eyes gleaming along with her smile. Chisato looked over the object running her fingers over the smooth surface. It was an ID card, her boyfriends ID card. She studied the small blurry photo; squinting to make out the mans features. He had three eyes, of course, and longish blond hair. 

"Nice…" Chisato mumbled handing the ID card back to Opera

"Now that I have evidence I know I can find him." Opera said shoving the card back into her pocket

"But how long ago was it left here? For all you know he could've dropped it years ago and be long gone." Chisato pointed out pushing her pen against her lips

Opera blinked a few times the information sinking in slowly. She shook her head slowly a smile creeping up to her lips

"No, no Chisato you're so pessimistic, I know he's here." Opera said grabbing Chisatos arm and leading her away from the stadium

"But you don't have any other evidence." Chisato replied glancing back at the stadium

"Oh but I do." Opera said her eyes glinting mischievously; she leaned closer to Chisato covering her ear with her hand, "I found his ship." She whispered 

"You did?" 

"Yup," Opera nodded, "I didn't go inside or anything but I know it's his!" 

"Wow that great, so you haven't given up yet." 

"Nope I'm not a quitter, and plus even if he did leave I haven't found any means of getting my ship fixed."

"Why don't you just get Claude to get his dad to send some people to repair your ship?" Chisato asked trying to his her voice in case any Expellians heard

"Well how would Claude contact him and… I'm kind of in a little trouble with the Earth federation." Opera admitted lowering her head

"Why?" 

"Well I did break the planetary protection thingy, I came to an unadvanced planet without permission." 

"Oh…" Chisato trailed off glancing back into the arena for a moment. She really shouldn't be talking out here when she's supposed to be writing a report for the Lacour Times. She shrugged it off turning her attention back to her friend; she could get the information off some drunk, or the winner when she had to interview them. 

"So have you seen Celine lately?" Chisato asked changing the subject

"No, should I have?" Opera replied 

"No it's just no ones seen her since she found out she was getting married to someone from her village." 

"Oh…" Opera started but was cut off by a large scream from inside the arena

"Oh no, I hope that's not the final round, I'm supposed to be writing a report on the Tournament." Chisato said running to the door that led into the arena

"So you're at work now?" Opera asked walking up next to her

"Yes and I've missed most of the tournament, look Opera I gotta go, I'll talk to you after the tournament." Chisato said hugging her friend once again

"You know where to find me." Opera yelled after Chisato as she disappeared into the gathering crowd

Of course she knew where to find her, where else would she go? Chisato ran frantically through the crowd pushing her way past the many spectators that lined the arena. It wasn't going to be easy for her to get the information now. She pushed some more people out of the way running through the door that led to the grand stand. She peered over the tops of people's heads at the battle below.

No. It was that Dias guy, and he was so obviously winning. She didn't want to have to interview him again, the last time had been bad, she could just imagine it this time. She cringed inwardly as Dias delivered the last blow to his opponent, his face and eyes never changing, not even a flinch of human emotion crossing his cold stone face. He glanced around himself at the roaring crowd; he didn't even look tired at all, not a dorp of sweat. He didn't wave, or smile or show any signs of joy, elation, happiness that he'd just won the most prestigious tournament in this whole tiny world. He just dropped his sword and shook his head his eyes always fixed on the motionless body at his feet. Chisato very scared, she didn't want to do this interview

***

The ground was wet, the bugs never stopped chirping, the air was humid, the trees made her sneeze, her hair was falling limp, and she stunk like an old pair of gym socks. This planet was definitely the worst place she could ever have imagined being. It was even worse than her great aunts house in the 'country'. Never had she imagined nature could be so-- awful. She had never actually seen a forest before Earth was far beyond forests and grass. But everyone she had asked said that they were beautiful lovely places with animals and real oxygen in abundance. That certainly didn't justify what she was in now. This was more like a nightmare than a lush beautiful forest. She didn't want to be here.

Cherry trudged through the thick, dark, wet forest. Her long red hair sticking to her scalp and her face from the sweat that dripped off her brow. Her breathing had long past labouring and her lungs now felt like mush in her chest. Her long baggy pants stuck to her legs in an uncomfortable fashion, and her short midriff top had a huge sweat stain right on the front. She had long ago thrown off all of her clothes that had any warmth. It was true she felt naked right now, but it didn't really matter much. The only thing out here apart from her were the trees and the bugs. She was quite tempted to take her pants off as well, but that would just be going too far.

Earth was so much better than this hot sticky death trap. She would prefer the smog and dirt any day to the pollen that stuck in her nose and made her eyes water. If she ever got out of this forest she would be a church girl for the rest of her life. She would sacrifice any animal that god wanted, she'd even become a nun, maybe. It was all his fault anyway. If he hadn't been such an idiot, gotten himself into this mess she wouldn't have to clean up after him. That idiot Claude had forever been getting her in trouble, ever since she joined the cadets. How she wished he were here right now so she could give him a good punch on his arm. 

His father personally sent her on a mission to find him. They knew he was on this planet somewhere and needed someone to persuade him to return to the Federation to take his fathers place. Unfortunately the chances of that happening were about as good as her actually becoming a Major. Claude hated his father and hated even more the Federation. He probably stepped onto that transporter intentionally to get away from all that. She didn't blame him; nobody wanted that kind of responsibility. But she still blamed him for her having to come to this uncivilised place and risk her life for him. 

She threw off her pack in frustration her red eyes blazing with fury. Would this forest ever end? She dropped onto a nearby tree root letting her head drop into her hands. She sighed heavily allowing her breathing to return to normal. Never again, never again was she doing anything for that ungrateful little twerp. She flopped back onto the wet ground feeling as the cool water from the grass soaked into her back. How she wished she were back on Earth, having a nice warm shower, or a bath with lots of bubbles. 

She closed her eyes focusing on the warm relaxing water and bubbles. Or she would have if those insects stopped buzzing. She knotted her eyebrows together clenching her fists by her sides. She couldn't even imagine a bath without them damn insects interrupting her. She listened closer trying to figure exactly where the insect was so she could kill it. Wait, she had only really heard insects while she was out at her great Aunts house and since she got to this smelly death hole. But she knew what she heard was not insects. 

She jolted upright focusing on the noise. No it wasn't insects but she was pretty sure of what it was, voices. She jumped to her feet grabbing her pack as she did, if there was voices, she must be close to civilisation. She walked past another huge tree, how she had managed to find her way was beyond her because her compass was broken and all the trees looked the same to her. She was quite pleasantly surprised, however, to find a small clearing. It was the first clearing she had seen since she landed in this forest. She was even more surprised, though, to find two people sitting in the clearing. One was a woman, probably about twenty three years old by the looks of her and her tight clothing. And the other, blond hair, could it be? No, there must be millions of people with blond hair it couldn't be.

"Boonyaka." 

Boonyaka? That was her word, that was her and Claudes' word, it was. 

"Claude!" She yelled as she ran out from behind the tree 

The two of them turned around, surprise etched onto each of their faces, the woman especially. Claude stood up staring at her, shock written in his eyes

"Cherry?" He said blinking a few times 

"Yes, it is you," She yelled running up and hugging him tightly, "My god Claude, do you know what I went through to save your hide? Do you know how long I was trekking though that blasted forest? Do you know how much I smell right now?" 

"Yes, but what are you doing here?" He asked his face still taunt with shock

"I came to save you now let's go before I blow this place up." She replied grabbing his arm and attempting to drag him off.

"Wait, I'm not going anywhere." He said wrenching his arm out of her grip

"You're right. We need to get supplies. They don't by any chance have any batteries on this planet?" She asked looking over to the half naked woman

"Cherry did my father send you?" Claude asked turning his back on her

"Yes and I will forever hate him for it, not that I don't already." She replied hopping around to meet his eyes

"Well then go back and tell him I'm not coming." He said glancing down into her ruby red eyes

Cherry felt her face drop and her limbs get weak. He wasn't serious was he? He couldn't be, no of course he was joking, no one wanted to stay on this planet. She smiled up at him hoping he'd smile back, but nothing. Was he really serious? If he was she was going to blow something up, regardless of how much trouble she got into by the Federation, she was going to blow this whole planet sky high.

"You're joking right?" She asked nudging his shoulder. 

For some reason she did not want to hear his answer. He looked down at her, his sapphire eyes showing no sign of humour.

"No I'm not joking so you might as well go back to your ship right now and leave because I'm not following." He said grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around to face the forest she had just come from.

"Oh no… oh no." She said pulling his hands off her shoulders and spinning back around to face him, "I am not going back without you, I did not risk my life just to hear you say 'I've come to love this planet more than Earth and have decided to live a pointless life here' its not happening Claude." She said placing her hands firmly on her hips

"Cherry I've told you once and I'm not going to tell you again, go back to your ship and leave. Tell my father that I'm not returning to the Federation." 

Cherry could feel the bile rise in her throat. This was not happening, she would wake up now. She closed her eyes and reopened them again to find herself still in this middle of the humid forest she had been in before. She glanced up at Claude and felt her knees start to buckle. He was serious, he was dead serious. He was going to stay on this unadvanced puny little planet while she had to slave away for the Federation. It was not happening. 

It was probably all that woman's fault. Cherry glanced over once again at the barely dressed woman who watched on as the scene unfolded. She probably seduced him and put him under some heraldic spell to make him love her and make him stay. This planet was very high in heraldic magic, that's probably what happened and now Claude was stuck on this place forever.

"It's your doing isn't it?" Cherry yelled pointing at the purple haired woman, "You put him under one of your witch spells so he'd stay."

"Cherry it's not Celines' fault, I want to stay." Claude said, his back still turned on Cherry

"It's not me Claude loves, its Rena." The woman said standing up as if to defend herself.

"Oh, well I'll just have to make sure I eliminate her and break the spell she's put on him." Cherry mumbled tapping her fingers together

Claude sighed and turned to face her, brushing a lock of his golden hair out of his face

"Look Cherry I appreciate you coming all the way out here for me…" He started

"And risking my life for you," She added

"Yes risking your life for me, but I'm not going back. I love Rena and I want to stay here with her, and killing her is not going to help the situation." Claude finished laying his hand on her shoulder and giving her a small helpful smile.

Cherry sighed and looked up at him.

"Claude," She whined grabbing his hand and squeezing it hard, "You've changed for the worst, I'm starting to wonder why I came all the way out here." 

Claude didn't reply, that was a bad thing.

"You're all boring and serious now, what happened to the Claude I used to know?" She asked giving him her most disgusted look ever

"He grew up." 

Cherry was disgusted to say the least. Whatever that Rena girl had done she was going to pay dearly for. Claude had always been the most fun person to be around, but now… She remember they had said once, when they were younger, that no matter what they'd always be friends They'd never grow up and she'd always be able to beat him at video games. And of course they'd never have a job in the Federation. If only things had stayed the same as then.

"Fine! Do whatever you want, but don't come complaining to me when you find this planet doesn't have the new dragon slayers game, or when you feel so suffocated by this place that you feel like screaming. Because I will be exploring the universe like you always said we would, I'll be free." 

"Cherry…" He started staring so deep into her eyes

"You lost your chance now Claude I'm leaving." She said spinning around and looking at the dense forest that lay in her path.

She sighed and spun back around, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Uh is there anywhere I can get my ship fixed?" 


	2. Adventure

Chapter2: Adventure

There was no release from the pain he felt, the deep soul clenching pain that wracked his body and mind every moment of his pitiful life. Blood was the only liberation; the pure red liquid dulled the pain. If only for a second, the release was sweet and he thirst for more. He hungered for battle, the only path to blood and his eternal discharge. He lived for the moment his sword plunged into the chest of the enemy, spilling their lifeblood at his feet. His soul would be free for a moment longer. But it is nothing more than an illusion the blood at his feet, on his hands, on his sword it was all so useless. His soul was dead so why did he free it? A man with no soul becomes a machine, a deadly killing machine. No past and no future apart from the endless rivers of blood he washes his already tainted hands in. 

Dias dropped his sword to the ground satisfied at the soft splash that followed. Another man dead, another soul at peace, one less like him. He stared into the glazed unseeing eyes of the man at his feet, once so full of soul and life, now another victim to his hunger. That man had cried, most of them did and he had cried and struggled and become very boring. He had asked for death or release, but neither seemed to appeal to Dias, he wanted pain. Wanted to watch as the blood seeped out of that man leaving him dry and dead. Maybe then that man would know pain, but he also had release. That was what Dias craved, a release from the pain, from the endless field of bodies, from the dark rivers of blood. That was why he fought. Not for glory or fame, but for blood and release. It was simple.

Dias blinked and in that one simple action the world came back into focus. He was dragged kicking and screaming out of his gothic world of blood and hate and pain and back to the world where the light blinded him and the screaming of the crowd deafened him. So many faces made up that crowd, so many pointless lives gone to waste. He didn't want to be here, among the smiles and the cheers. Why did they cheer, did they want the blood as much as he did? Did they relish in the pain and the hate and the darkness that enshrouded him every day and night? There was no one like him, no one that had gone knocking on hells gate pleading with the devil himself to admit him. He was alone, a machine, a ghost, a phantom. He was put here to grieve and kill. 

"… Winner for the fifth year in a row, Dias Flac!!!"

Dias sighed and picked up his blood drenched sword. He absently cleaned it on the hem of his cloak, moving his gaze from the wildly screaming crowd to the man at his feet. One less like him. He shook his head slowly and rhythmically and removed from his pocket a small crimson flower. The noisy crowd was muted as he once again slipped into his gothic world. Peonies, they had been Ceciles' favourite. Representing beauty, she had been beautiful. But the beauty was gone now, leaving nothing but blood. 

He had heard a story when he was younger, the legend behind the beautiful blood red flowers. When they fell from the bush, so perfectly without stem nor leaf, just the lovely beheaded flower. It was an omen of death. Cecile had died. She had made a wreath of peonies and sat it upon her crown, and she had died.  He never often listened to such nonsense it was mostly balderdash. But she had died and that wreath of peonies had floated on the edge of his memory. He carried them with him now, if the peonies could take something as lovely as his sister, surely they could take something as tainted as he. But as every year passed and the peony bushes bloomed and died, he lived and killed. And they took his family, his victims and his darling lovely sister. But they couldn't take him. 

He moved closer to the unknown mans body dropping the peony and watching it float and land just above his shoulder blades. One day though, he would find a man who would kill him and drop peonies on his neck. And he would laugh and smile and the black gothic world would disappear forever. And though he would not see his darling sister as she resided in heaven with the angels, he would be rid of the blood and the blackness and he would see the world in all its colour and beauty as she had once. But for now the blood and the pain and the dark gothic world were all that kept him from impaling himself on is own sword. 

She would not have wanted that, she wanted him to live and to thrive and to smile. But she was gone and he had accomplished only one of her wishes. He didn't deserve to die and finally be released from this pain. He fought for her, he lived for her and he would die for her. But it would all mean nothing in the end because she, who is capable of no hate, would turn her pretty face away from him and tell him she didn't want to look at him. He was too tainted to touch her and too old to see her, he had lived a million lifetimes in just one. He kept going though, there was nothing else to do, death evaded him and life had left him. He just was.

"Mr. Dias Sir, if you would please…" Dias turned to the young boy that was tugging softly on his cloak, "It's time for the interview with the Lacour Times reporter." 

Dias nodded half-heartedly and allowed the boy to lead him out of the ring. He wondered idly why he bothered to compete in this tournament. As far as his knowledge went he was the strongest fighter in the land, it was a nuisance. Every year it was the same he would destroy his opponents, there was a small bit of relief as he watched their life drain from them. After that it was all interviews and horribly out of proportion news reports. He didn't need the money the king or his sponsor gave him, nor was any of it much of a challenge. Yet every year he hoped that this would be the time he would finally meet his match, would finally find the one man strong enough to shed his blood. 

"Oh no not you again…" Dias lifted his gaze from his feet and stared into a pair of bright red eyes. It was the reporter from the previous year. He couldn't remember her name or much of what she wrote. What he did remember, however, was none too flattering. The woman sighed and placed the pen she was holding on her scarlet lips, her matching eyes rolling around in their sockets, "Right then I suppose we should get this over and done with. Name?"

Dias blinked and cocked his hear to the side slightly. This woman-- her ears. He hadn't noticed the year before, they were just like Renas'. Rena, the beloved sister of her dear Cecile. He had believed for the shortest time that he had had two lovely younger sisters. But once Cecile had died everything had crumbled and Rena became another ghost in his nightmares. He had seen her not too long ago, she had grown as Cecile never will. She was beautiful, but he was too tainted to see. That boy that had been with her, he had been strong, with time he could have been the perfect rival. Maybe the swordsman he had been searching for. But he hadn't heard or seen them since that day on the front lines. He had forgotten like he should have, and now this woman was bringing up ghosts of the past that he did not want to face.

"Well what's your name? Look I don't want this anymore than you do so if you just answer me and get it over with we can both be happy."

"Dias," He mumbled in reply glad that she had started talking and distracted him from the memories, "Dias Flac."

"How do you feel about winning Mr. Flac? Happy, elated, annoyed?"

"I don't feel anything." He replied simply receiving an exasperated sigh from the reporter woman

"Look don't get smart with me, just answer the question. What will you do now?" 

Dias was thoroughly confused but he answered the next question anyway, "I don't know." 

"How am I supposed to work with this man? Listen pal I know you're the world champion and everything but that is no reason to start getting all cocky. If you just co-operate than this will be a lot less painful for both you and me." 

Dias sighed and averted his gaze from the woman. He didn't understand her one bit, he answered her questions truthfully and she still had something to complain about. 

"What will you do with your prize money?" She asked quickly as if trying to avoid the question.

"Give it to charity." He replied sarcastically. But she didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in his voice. Her eyes lit up and her rich red lips turned into a grateful smile.

"Finally something I can work with. 'World Champion has Soft Heart,' I can see it now. Thank you Mr. Flac that will be all." And with those ominous words she left him alone and once again utterly confused.

***

"Claude please come back with me, I know you think this is the best place for you but trust me its not!"

"Cherry what right do you have to decide what is best for me or not?"

"Well isn't it obvious! Because you can't seem to do it yourself!" 

"I am perfectly capable of deciding what _I want out of life and what __I want to do and neither you nor my father can change my mind!"_

"But you're so young! You're far too young to be married and settling down on some unadvanced planet. Don't you want to see the universe with me? Claude please tell me you're joking, please!"

"I'm not joking Cherry, this is what I want."

"But… but… think of everything you're missing out on, think of TV and McDonalds, for gods' sake Claude think of me!"

"Think of you! Cherry I have been thinking of other people my whole life, give me a chance to think about myself for once."

Rena removed her ear from the door that led to the spare room. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but they were talking so very loud and this Cherry girl was trying to take her husband away from her. She reasoned that that was a perfectly good reason to eavesdrop. Cherry had only been here for two weeks and already she had overstayed her welcome by far. Every night for the last two weeks she and Claude would have this same argument and every night Claude would end up in a very bad mood.

But that wasn't the only reason Cherry was disliked by Rena, in fact Cherry had to be the most dislikeable person Rena had ever known. She constantly complained about everything, she didn't even try to pretend to be polite as Rena had been doing, and she was extremely obnoxious. To top it all off she was also trying to steal her husband away from her. Rena had quite a few reasons to dislike the girl but Claude insisted she stay. He said it was the least he could do considering she did come all the way out here to 'save his life.' Yet, despite all of Claudes pleads she couldn't seem to see any part of the girl that she could possibly like. 

She heard a loud bang come from the room followed by Cherrys' hysterical giggles. She didn't want to know what had just happened because she was sure it would take a lot of explaining (and lying) that she did not want to hear. She didn't know how much longer she could cope with this girl in their house nosing through her stuff and generally just being annoying and rude. That was when an idea struck her, an idea she wasn't one hundred percent sure was going to work but definitely had to be attempted. That girl, what did she say her name was? Precis, she knew about macheens therefore she may be able to fix Cherrys' ship and they could finally be rid of the girl. 

Rena smiled to herself, a grim satisfied smile. She would soon be rid of the girl and things could finally go back to normal. They would set out the next day, they had to go to Linga anyway, Leon was to sit the scholarship and entrance exam for the Linga Academy for Gifted Children. It was the perfect alibi, a few quick words with that Precis girl and the ship was as good as fixed. Finally then they may be able to get some long awaited peace.

"Big sister Rena, I can't sleep. What's Big brother Claude and that lady doing?" Leon had managed to pad up the stairs and across the all without Rena noticing.

"I'll go in there and tell them to be quiet okay Leon, you just go back downstairs and try get some sleep. We'll be leaving for Linga tomorrow and I want to get an early start so make sure you get lots of sleep okay."

"But I thought we weren't leaving for another week, we don't have to be there this early do we?" Leon questioned his eyes opening wider than usual.

"There's been a change of plans, Big sister Rena has some things to do in Linga that can't wait."

"But…" Leon seemed very reluctant to leave so soon, Rena couldn't understand why, he was always complaining how behind everyone in this town was. Then again Linga wasn't much different.

"No butts, now go and get some rest." Rena ushered him over to the stairs and he grudgingly descended them shooting Rena a questionable look.

As soon as Leon had vanished below her she turned to face the door of the room. There was nothing stopping her, she would just go in there and tell Claude that they were leaving tomorrow. It would be a week at most and they would finally be rid of the annoying girl. Unfortunately it didn't quite go the way Rena had planned. In fact it went right until she opened the door that was when things started to go downhill. She didn't bother knocking because she didn't really suspect Claude would be up to anything with this girl. She trusted him and he told her again and again that Cherry was just a childhood friend and nothing more. Alas, if only that had been the truth.

When she opened the door the first thing she saw was Claude on the floor, with his trousers off and Cherry leaning over him. She couldn't exactly see what Cherry was doing because Claude was blocking her view but whatever it was it certainly was unnatural. Claude never took his trousers off for anybody but her. Not even childhood friends. 

"Claude!" She shrieked causing both of them to turn around and Claudes face to blush a bright crimson.

"Hullo Rena." Cherry chirped happily standing up and offering Claude a hand.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU!" Rena screamed marching over to Claude and yanking him up off the ground, "Of all the things Claude… I never expected…"

"Rena its not what it looks like." Claude tried to reason grabbing his pants off the bed and hastily trying to pull them over his boxer shorts

"It looks like you're having sex with this… this… scarlet woman over here!" Rena shrieked pointing to Cherry

"Hey that's Cherry to you." Cherry replied tartly folding her arms under her small breasts and puffing her chest out

"How dare you!" Rena howled lunging for the smaller girl who expertly jumped to safety on one of the beds

"Rena.." Claude said pulling Rena away from Cherry and out of the room, "Rena listen to me, its not what it looks like, we weren't… having sex. How many times do I have to tell you Cherry is just a friend, I would never ever dream of leaving you for her."

"I wish I could believe you Claude I really do, but what would you do if you were in my situation?" Rena replied almost in tears

"Look…" Claude said after some time, "She was just… she was… she was kissing my knee better." 

"What?" Rena said shaking her head. That had to be the lamest excuse she had heard yet

"Look," Claude rolled up the left leg of his trousers and sure enough there was a large purple bruise forming just below his kneecap, "I fell over and whacked it on the bed." 

Rena didn't really know what to think. His story made sense enough and she knew she could trust Claude, it was Cherry she didn't trust. 

"Claude I want to get rid of her, I can't stand her being here anymore, "Rena said grabbing Claudes' hands and squeezing them, "She's rude and annoying and she's ever so obnoxious. Claude I just don't know how much more I can take."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Claude tried to reason with her, "We can't fix her ship you just don't have the technology here. There's no other way."

"Oh yes there is," Rena said her eyes lighting up, "In Linga, there is a girl that knows about macheens and  I just know if you went and talked to her you could get her to come here and fix her ship so we could finally get some peace."

"Oh well we'll be going to Linga soon anyway Leon has to sit his exam, I'll go talk to her then, what did you say her name was?"

"No Claude, we're leaving tomorrow, I can't stand it anymore." Rena pleaded squeezing Claudes' hands herder than before.

"Oh alright, we'll leave first thing tomorrow." 

***

Noel loved the quiet life. He loved the trees and the grass and the animals. He loved waking with the sun and watching each individual drop of dew on each individual blade of grass twinkle with joy like a heavenly sea of green stars. He loved hearing the birds sing their sweet melodies with the rustling leaves as their music and the cicadas as their chorus. He loved beauty in any form, from the flowers that danced and sang in the breeze to the stars that twinkled in the far off sky. He could live contently to the end of his days surrounded by the splendour of nature. However, he also wished for something more. Since he had met them, the aliens, he had hungered for something more than his life of blissful solitude. They had shown him things, had given him another reason to break down the walls of isolation and once again open himself up to the world.

He wasn't sure, though, if it was the best thing for him. He liked life back on Nede, it was peaceful and serene and uninterrupted. He didn't want change he disliked and avoided it like a disease. Yet things constantly changed around him as if trying to make him see the errors of his way. Things happened to him, things he would never have ever planned or wanted to do. Yet he found himself thinking almost longingly of the things he could be doing. Thinking of the gang, of Nede, of Lover. 

The past never usually troubled him as much as it had been recently. He believed in thinking of the future and leaving the past where it belonged, in the past. But images, faces, places kept popping up at the most unexpected and unwanted times leaving him feeling nostalgic. Now, for instance, the past had unearthed itself and was playing its familiar scenes in his head. It wasn't that it was all unwanted, some parts he relished yet others he tried with all his will power to avoid. Noel liked the quiet undisturbed untroubled life, and what these scenes showed was certainly troubling him. Showing him things he would never again have, places he would never again see and people he would never again meet.

Lover was one particular memory that was often unwanted yet most frequently unearthed. She was beauty in human form. She had been everything Noel had ever wanted in another person, had loved him and respected him and had a passion for beauty and beasts. They were soul mates, inseparable, manqué. They were star crossed lovers destined for heartache and pain. She had come into his life like a tornado and turned everything upside down. Had changed things beyond repair and led him down a path he would have rather stayed clear off. 

_'Lover and __Chandler__ master of beasts'. She told him they could be great, told him they could have fame and riches. Didn't she realise he wanted only peace and her. He had followed her regardlessly. He obeyed them, the Ten, for her. He had sent out his beasts for her. Yet when the time came for him to destroy her he refused._

The Ten had told him only one way to achieve greatness was to murder the one he loved more than anything else. Didn't they know he wasn't following them? He was following her, his Lover. He realised then what a mistake he had made, what a fool he had been. And that the love he felt for her had been unrequited. She didn't love him as she admitted every night, she wanted nothing more than his beasts, _his beasts. He had tried so hard to convince himself otherwise but once he had taken his rose coloured glasses off the world had a new shade of black. He had left her then, returned to his peace and his trees and his beasts. But the past never left him, would pry itself out of its chamber in the back of his head and display itself so unceremoniously for him. He would never have forgotten her, not for another million lifetimes. But he could let go._

He did let go, in fact, he never forgot but he forgave her. In his eyes she was great, she was a queen, a goddess. In her eyes though, she was nothing. She sought greatness and fame and glory and riches. They had offered her that, and she had become another porn in their game. He could forgive her for that, he could let her go, knowing that was what she sought. That was until, of course, the aliens came. They, like her, had come in and destroyed the quiet life he had so long tried to maintain. They pulled him from his house on a quest to 'save the universe.' And he had seen her again, only a shadow of her real beauty and only a fragment of her real self. He knew then what he had to do and he didn't falter or flinch as they destroyed her, his Lover. 

He didn't grieve for her, he didn't shed a tear. But the memory haunts him to this day. Even here, on this alien planet full of strange and exotic plants and beasts he can't forget. She follows him everywhere and the memories are more painful now than they had ever been. He didn't like to blame people for things yet he found himself continuously cursing Claude for bringing him here. He would rather have perished happily in his home on Nede with his beasts and plants and happy memories of his love. But change was a constant thing for him and it was high time to start getting used to it. Even in this secluded part of the forest people were bound to find him. Maybe if he went looking for adventure he would get the quiet life he longed for. 

Noels thoughts were most unpleasantly interrupted by a knock on his cabin door. He sighed and craned his neck to look at the ceiling. 

'Maybe,' he thought ruefully, 'maybe if I just ignore them they'll go away.' Much to Noels displeasure, however, the person at the door did not go away as he had planned. 

"Noel, darling, if you do not open this door in the next few second I will be obliged to blow it up." 

A smile slowly crept to Noels lips, who else could possibly threaten to blow down someone's door so politely? He stood up and walked mechanically across the room. Just as he had guessed from her voice, when he swung the door open in its wake stood a smirking Celine in the most bizarre outfit he had seen on her yet. Maybe company wasn't all that bad.  

***

Celine loved her town, it was possibly the most beautiful place she had been in her life, and she had been to a number of places. She loved being there and loved being with the people there. Yet lately she had been avoiding the town and its people for one very good reason. Darien, he was the reason she crept, cloaked and invisible, through the deserted streets in the dead of the night. He was the reason she hadn't seen her parents for over two years, or was it more? He was a plague on her town, an impostor, he didn't belong there and she certainly did not belong to him. She had pondered weather or not she should confront her parents and him, yet every time she attempted to take action she would lose her nerve. 

Celine loved her parents, she would do anything to make them happy and proud of her, but marrying a man she had known for only minuets was just too much to ask. Celine was an independent woman, and though she could rightly understand her parents wanting her to settle down and get married and have children, she just couldn't bring her self to do it. She had not found love, she had not found peace and she craved adventure and treasure and things. She couldn't settle down when her spirit was so restless. She hadn't yet found what she was looking for and until she did she would not be able to 'settle down.' Unfortunately though, they didn't seem to understand that.

'Celine if you do not settle down and find a husband soon it will be too late,' her mother had told her, 'Men want young skin Celine dear, they do not want an old woman.'

Celine stopped outside the front door of her house. It was dark, much darker than it should be at the breaking of dawn as thick dark clouds prevented the sun from shining its heavenly light down upon them. She loved her parents, but at that moment as she stared at the closed front door, she wondered if they truly did love her. Wasn't understanding part of love? Wasn't acceptance part of love? If they loved her as she loved them surely they could at least try to understand her situation. She stared harder and harder at the door, at the symbol carved on the door. Did they even notice she was gone? She screwed up her pretty young face and did something that they would have immensely disliked. 

She had seen Bowman do this before, it was absolutely disgusting but it seemed to fit at the moment. She hacked up ever last bit of mucus from inside her mouth and spat it at the 'happiness' symbol carved in the wooden door. She quickly turned away blushing crimson in what little light had penetrated the clouds. She couldn't believe she had done that, she couldn't even bring herself to look at it. She closed her eyes and, suppressing a smile, ran towards the heraldic woods. She had to tell Noel. She was too far away from Linga to tell Bowman, so Noel would have to do.

She ran flat out all the way through the forest towards the small cabin the Noel inhabited. She couldn't quite fathom why Noel would want to live in such an out of the way place, but every man to his own she guessed. She stopped just outside the door panting and gasping for breath. It was, after all, quite a long run from the village to here. Once she had composed her self, fixed her hair and brushed down her clothing she raised her hand and knocked in the thick wooden door. She wasn't too worried about Noel not being awake, she had stayed here once and he had got her out of bed and walked her up a huge hill to watch the sunrise over the trees. If he wasn't so queer it would have been quite romantic. 

She impatiently knocked again, she knew he was here. He didn't really have anywhere else to go and he rarely, if ever, went into the town and it was too cloudy to see a proper sunrise so he would be watching it. She knocked once again this time harder. She could hear her knocks echo in the seemingly empty house. Maybe Noel was sick, or maybe he was dead. Celine had a very active imagination, especially as a child, and it had once again got the better of her. She started to panic.

"Noel darling," She called pleasantly hoping beyond anything that he would answer the door, "If you do not open this door in the next few second I will be obliged to blow it up."

That had got the reaction she had hoped for. She could hear his feet on the wooden floor and seconds later the door handle rattled and the door swung open revealing a tired, but alive, Noel. 

"Celine, how nice to see you," He said smiling coyly

"How nice to see me? Noel darling I was so worried, why didn't you answer the door? I thought you were dead!" Celine said barging past him and into the cabin. Noel just smiled in reply, "Noel darling you don't look well, what wrong?"

"Oh no I'm fine thank you Celine, just tired, I've had a lot of work to do." 

Celine could tell he was lying, Noel was never very good at lying, and he didn't have any work to do. She just nodded and pretended to look sympathetic, she had too much to say to get into an argument about his poor lying skills. In fact she was almost bursting at the seams to tell him what she had just done, but she waited. 

"Would you like some tea?" He asked simply making his way to his makeshift kitchen before she had a chance to reply

"So what have you been doing lately Noel?" she asked in the hope that he would ask the same question back

"Nothing much really," He replied setting the kettle over an open fire stove and pulling out two chipped mugs, "You?"

A satisfied smile spread over Celines' lips, "Ooh you would not believe what I just did," She said excitedly, "I was walking past my parents' house and I got so mad that I spat on their door!"

Noel dropped the mugs. 

"What!?" He spluttered ducking down behind the kitchen counter to pick up the broken mugs, "You spat on their door?" 

"Well they deserved it." Celine replied smugly folding her arms across her chest.

"Surely you can believe that Celine, they're your parents." Noel tried helplessly setting the broken remains of the mugs on the counter and staring intently at Celine

"Oh Noel it wasn't as if I burned down their house or anything, stop being such a worrywart." 

"But still Celine," Noel said, "It was very childish of you, I never expected you would do something like that."

"I guess I've been spending too much time with Bowman, "Celine shrugged laughing slightly at the lost expression on Noels face

"You confuse me Celine." He said shaking his head slightly and peering at her as if he had never seen her before

She confused herself sometimes. It wasn't like her to go spitting on peoples doors but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. She watched Noel as he rummaged in the cupboard for some more mugs. He would have made a nice husband, he was a bit strange and she was absolutely sure her parents would not approve of him, but unlike most men she had met he was kind. Most men she knew would never have talked to her if it weren't for her body. They were simple and uncomplicated, they wanted only one thing. Yet Noel still seemed to baffle her. She knew for a fact that it wasn't merely because he was Nedian, she had come across her fair share of obnoxious Nedian men while she had been there. 

She was distracted from her thoughts when Noel made his way over to the table. He placed a chipped mug in front of her and filled it with tea then did the same for himself. But by this time neither of them seemed to want to drink it. She just stared at Noel and he stared gloomily into his tea. He would have made the perfect husband, but he was too much of a friend to be a husband. Also they had almost nothing in common. He liked the boring quite life, tucked away in this secluded part of the world with his animals and trees. Whereas she loved action, she loved treasure and adventure and exploring. She wouldn't be able to survive out here in the middle of no where with just him and animals as company. Though he would have made a better husband than Darien, he wasn't what she was looking for.

"Celine…" Noel started sighing heavily and dipping his finger into his tea

"What's wrong Noel?" Celine asked, noticing for the first time his depressed demeanour

"Celine I miss… things" He admitted, and though Celine wasn't quite sure exactly what he meant by 'things' she was sympathetic

"What kind of things?"

"Things, Celine," He repeated looking up into her eyes, "I miss adventure and.. things, I just miss things"

"You're getting bored?" She helped

"No.. I don't know, Celine I miss her." He replied vaguely lowering his gaze back to the tea

"Okay," Celine said slowly, she didn't know who 'she' was or still what 'things' he was referring to, "Well it might help if you told me who She was darling."

"Lover." 

"You want a lover?" 

"No, I miss Lover," 

"Noel darling stop being so vague." 

"Lover, you fought her, in The Field of Love, I miss her Celine." 

Lover, the Field of Love? She could see a theme here. Was he trying to crack on to her? No, Noel didn't crack onto people. 

"Lover…" She mused. Lover! Yes she remembered now, Lover was that woman with the whip. She remembered her now, but what did sweet kind Noel have to do with a woman like that? And why did he miss her? 

"She and I… we were…"

"Lovers…" Celine finished for him everything finally making sense

"Well Noel there is only one thing you can do to forget," Celine said happily 

"What's that?" Noel asked, once again raising his eyes from the tea to meet hers

"Well you can come with me, nothing is better than a good adventure to forget your troubles." 

"But Celine…" Noel said straightening in his chair and staring at her in disbelief

"No butts Noel, we leave tomorrow." She replied happily picking up her mug of lukewarm tea and taking a large swig.

***

Authors notes: Dreadfully sorry for the long wait, I've been travelling for the past three months and I haven't really had time to write this. I must also apologise for the slow start. Just stay tuned and eventually there will be a storyline. If you reviewed for this chapter before could you please do it again because I just noticed the time frames are all outta wack. I mean they make sense to me but I don't know if they made sense to other people. Anyway thank you for your reviews. ^-^


End file.
